fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: The Final Fold/Tattle log
This is a complete list of all the monsters in Paper Mario: The Final Fold. In this game some monsters can only be done by goombario, some only by goombella, some only tippy can do, and the rest are done by the new partner Shyanne. While this page is in progress you can submit a picture of a character you would like me to add. Spots left (30) {|align=center class="pmtsoo" sortable cellspacing="10" cellpadding="1" border="1" style="text-align: left; width: 100%; margin: 0 auto; border-collapse: collapse; text-align: center; background-color: #ddd; color: black;" |-style="background-color: #922; color: white;" ! width=8% | Picture ! width=6% | Name ! width=2% | HP ! width=1% | Attack ! width=1% | Defense ! width=20% | Description ! width=9% | Moves ! width=7% | Location ! Width=7% | Tattler ! Width=3% | Gen. |- | |Goomba |2 |1 |0 |(Goombario)This is a Goomba. Goombas are what you'd call "small fries." Actually, they're pretty much the smallest fries. ...Hey, wait! I'm one of 'em! Max HP: 2, Attack Power: 1 Defense Power: 0 You can jump on them or whack 'em with the Hammer. These guys are old school. They've been around since you were in Super Mario Bros.! (Goombella) That's a Goomba. Umm... Yeah, I'm one of those, in case you hadn't noticed. Ahem... It says here: "Goombas are underlings of underlings." ...That is totally rude! Their maximum HP is 2. They have an Attack power of 1 and a Defense of 0. (Tippy) it's a Goomba, one of Bowser's minions... Max HP is 1. Attack is 1. It really puts the under back into underlings... It has no remarkable traits...They are pretty much the lowest of the low... But I hear Goombas have their fans, so what can you do? |Headbonk |various |Goombella, Goombario, Tippy |1 | |- | |Para-Goomba |2 |1 |0 |(Goombario) This is a Paragoomba. Obviously, Paragoombas are Goombas with wings. Max Hp: 2, Attack Power: 1, Defense Power: 0 You can't hit 'em with the Hammer while they're airborne. If you damage 'em, they'll fall to the ground and become ordinary Goombas. (Goombella) That's a Paragoomba. Basically a Goomba with wings. I'm jealous! Maximum HP is 2, Attack is 1, and Defense is 0. You can't hammer it while it's flying, but rough it up and it'll totally plummet! (Tippy) That's a Paragoomba. It is essentially a Goomba...with wings. A flying underling... Max HP is 1 and Attack is 1. Stomp it to turn it back into a Goomba... Then you can stomp it like a normal Goomba, I guess... Ahh...the life of a Goomba |Swoop |Various |Goombario, Goombella, Tippy |1 | |- | |Spiked Goomba |2 |2 |0 |(Goombario) This is a Spiked Goomba. Spiked Goombas are Goombas with spikes on their heads. Max HP: 2, Attack Power: 2, Defense Power: 0 Whatever you do, don't jump on their spikes or you'll get hurt or even paralyzed! (Goombella) That's a Spiky Goomba. ...A spiky-headed Goomba. What a creative name. That spike is super-pointy, so it's better to hit it with a hammer than jump on it. Maximum HP is 2, Attack is 2, and Defense is 0. The addition of the spike means you'll hurt your feet if you jump on it (Tippy) It's a Spiked Goomba. Look at that spiky hat! Max HP is 1. Attack is 2. That spiky hat makes stomping it or picking it up a very bad idea... I would recommend throwing something at it... Or you could just walk on by... |Spiky Headbonk |Various |Goombario, Goombella, Tippy |1 | |- | |Gloomba |7 |3 |0 |(Goombario) This is a Gloomba. Gloombas are nasty Goombas who live in the Toad Town Tunnels. Max HP: 7, Attack Power: 2, Defense Power: 0 They're stronger than ordinary Goombas, but you can take 'em. (Goombella) That's a Gloomba. It likes dark, damp places. Max HP is 7, Attack is 3, and Defense is 0. It's stronger than a normal Goomba, so be careful. That's not a healthy color for a Goomba, but it doesn't mean it's sick or anything. So don't show any mercy! (Tippy) This is a Gloomba, a Goomba that lives its entire life underground... Max HP is 2 and Attack is 2. It doesn't see a lot of sun, so it's a little pale... But it is stronger than your average Goomba...and has a very dark personality... It must be hard to be a pale, friendless Goomba that lives underground... |Headbonk |sewers |Goombario, Goombella, Tippy |1 |- | |Paragloomba |7 |3 |0 |(Goombario) This is a Paragloomba. Paragloombas are nasty winged Gloombas who make their home in the Toad Town Tunnels. Max HP: 7, Attack Power: 2, Defense Power: 0 Just like Paragoombas, Paragloombas lose their wings when attacked, then they fall and become Gloombas. (Goombella) That's a Paragloomba. It's a Gloomba with wings. Max HP is 7, Attack is 3, and Defense is 0. It's like a stronger version of a Paragoomba*. And maybe that's all there is to it. I wonder if living down here ever makes its wings moldy? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYUCK! It's too gross to even think about! Bleck! |Swoop |Sewers |Goombario, Goombella |1 |- | |Spiked Gloomba |7 |4 |0 |(Goombario)This is a Spiked Gloomba. They're Spiked Goombas who live in the Toad Town Tunnels. Max HP: 7, Attack Power: 3, Defense Power: 0 Be careful of the spiked hats they wear. It'll definitely hurt if you jump on 'em. (Goombella) That's a Spiky Gloomba. It's a Spiky Goomba that likes dark places. Max HP is 7, Attack is 4, and Defense is 0. Its Attack is pretty high, huh? I'm sure you know this, but try not to jump on the spike. I wonder if I'd look like that if I stayed down here long enough? ...I'd rather not think about that. Are there tanning salons in Rogueport? |Spiky Headbonk |Sewers |Goombario, Goombella |1 |- | |Headbonk Goomba |1 |2 |0 |(Tippy) It's a Headbonk Goomba. These guys really know how to use their heads... Max HP is 1 and Attack is 2. They're outcasts among Goombas... The other Goombas look on these Goombas as brainless, uncultured thugs... But I've never wanted to get close enough to have a conversation with one... |Headbonk |Flipside pit of 100 trials(Room 89) |Tippy |3 |- | |Dry Bones |8 |4 |2 |(Goombario) This is a Dry Bones. Dry Bones are skeletal remains from Koopa Troopas. Max HP: 8, Attack Power: 4, Defense Power: 2 Just when you think they're beat, these guys rise back up and attack again! You're going to have to beat them all at once. Or you could use fire attacks. If they become ashes, there's no way they'll recover. (Goombella) That's a Dry Bones. It's a former Koopa whose spirit animates its bones. Eeeeeek! That's so freaky! Max HP is 8, Attack is 5, and Defense is 2. When its HP goes down to 0, it collapses into a pile, but it'll eventually rise again. Fire and explosions will put a permanent end to it getting back up, though. A Dry Bones will sometimes build friends if it feels it's outnumbered. If you don't take them all out close together, they'll just keep coming back. Let's wipe them out all at once, and quick! These things totally freak me out! (Tippy) That's a Dry Bones. At one time, it was a Koopa, but now... Max HP is 10. Attack is 2. It will keep getting up no matter how many times you stomp it... Because it's already dead, you may have to use fire to stop it for good... |Bone Throw, Revive, Dry Bone factory |Various |Goombella, Goombario |2 | |- | |Yoshirpent |13 |3 |2 |That's a Yoshirpent it says that they like to eat yoshi eggs. They can also eat stuff as well as a yoshi can. The reason why they eat yoshi eggs is because they are jealous that they don’t have legs but Yoshis do. It has 13 Hp, 3 ATK and |Eat |Land of chaos |Shyanne |6 |- | |Dimentio (1) |36 |5 |4 |That's .... Dimentio! How’d he get back. He looks pretty weak and He can teleport himself away from you |Teleport, Shadow blast |Land of chaos |Shyanne |3 |- | |Morton Koopa Sr. |56 |9 |5 |Thats Mortan Koopa Sr., He is uhhhh.... is that right? Apparently my Wikipedia app says he is Bowser’s Dad. With 56HP, 9ATK and 5 Def. |Shell Shock, Brown flare, Guard |Morton’s Castle |Shyanne |6 |- | |Tropikoomba |13 |7 |3 |(Shyanne)They look tipsy. That fruits hat probably hide some kind of sweet and delicious cocktail. |Fruity Bash, Recover |Pit of 100 Folds (7th Fold) |Shyanne |6 |- | |Candry Bones |20 |13 |3 |(Shyanne) This sweet-addicted skeletons live by gnawing other bones. They heal themselves and toss poisoning candy balls. They have 23 Hp, 4ATK, and 5 Def |Bone toss, Reassemble, Heal |Sweet Sweet Desert |Shyanne |6 |- | |Creamy Beatle |20 |11 |3 |(Shyanne) This buzzy beatles Shell is made out of only the finest ice cream. Even though his shell is made of ice cream he has 20Hp, Does 11Dmg, and has 3 Def. |Shellshock, Heal |Sweet Sweet Desert |Shyanne |6 |- | |Muffoomba(Credit to:Eniotna) |20 |10 |2 |(Shyanne) They are delicious as they are bad. Some say that they eat their cherry to restore a small amount of HP. |Headbonk, Heal |Sweet Sweet Dessert |Shyanne |6 |- | |Brawk Hawk |55 |10 |6 |((Shyanne))Brawk Hawk, one of the toughest dudes in the fighting league. His brother Rawk Hawk and him used to always dream of being a fighting champion. Hey! Wait, you crushed Rawk Hawk, come on we can defeat Brawk just like you defeated his brother, Great Gonzales! |Body Slam, Slide Kick, Double Flip, Superman Slam, Prop Drop, Ground Smash |Blitz Pitz (Match 31) |Shyanne |6 |- | |Oily Goomba(Credit to:ComputerBoy64) |23 |10 (Normal) 30, (On Fire) |5 |(Shyanne) This is a oily goomba, he is drenched in oil from head to.... umm Head so he is not very smart. Be careful though because if you accidentally light him you will be sorry |Burn, Sticky Headbonk |Oil-a-gra Falls |Shyanne |- | |Funny Buzzy |40 |16 |10 |(Shyanne) Thats a funny buzzy ha ha ha... Sorry ha ha ha...I forgot Ha... when you look at it ha ha... it makes you laugh ha ha ha. Sorry he has 40 HP , Does 16 Damage And ha ha ha... and ha ha ha.... and ha ha... has 10 Def. |Make you laugh, EYE OF DOOM |Dimentio’s Fortress |Shyanne |- | |Darkened Goomba (Credit to:Eniotna) |20 |5 |2 |(Shyanne)A unknown species of Goomba ... In fact, do they really belong to the Goomba familly ? Their mouths is notably absent. Why ? And where do they come from ? |EYE OF DOOM, Shadow Headbonk |Tower of Shadoo |Shyanne |6 |- | |Dark Rawk Hawk |65 |13 |7 |(Shyanne) Thats the Rawk hawk oh wait never mind it his Shadowy Doppelganger, Max Hp is 65, Atack is 13, and he has a Whopping defense of 7. |Shadowy Slide Kick, Dark Double Flip, Reverse Superman Slam, Darkened Prop Drop, Flop 'Shroom, Dark Drop Stomp |Tower Of Shaddoo (Floor 8) |Shyanne |6 |- | |Princess Eclipse (Credit to:Eniotna) |150 |35 |25 |(Shyanne) She is the ruler of the Tower of Shadoo and has surpassed that of Villain you have ever faced. She has 150 Hp, 35 Attack, and has 25 Defense, Oh my how are you supposed to beat this! |Dark Gale, Underwhere fist, Dark Destruction, Fist of Darkness |Tower of Shaddoo (Top Floor) |Shyanne |6 Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Tatle logs Category:Tattle Logs Category:Paper Mario: The Final Fold Category:XYZEntertainment